


Indulging a Goddess

by readitnow14



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Goddess, Mana Transfer, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitnow14/pseuds/readitnow14
Summary: Ishtar and Ritsuka finalize their contract in private.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ishtar | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Indulging a Goddess

"Now that we're alone..." Ishtar said as she hung her foot out while sitting on her bow, Maanna. Her toes hovered inches away from Ritsuka's eyes, beckoning him. "Start by kneeling and kissing the top of my foot. I need to properly form a contract, you know! Even if it's temporary."

Ritsuka nervously glanced wide-eyed between the goddesses toes and her smug expression. They were alone inside Ishtar’s temple, the pseudo-servant had asked to see him alone before forming the contract journeying back to Uruk, only for her to insist on his submission.

“Wha--?” Ritsuka stammered.

“I gave you permission, human!” Ishtar scoffed. “Show your reverence to me now!”

Ritsuka gulped and slowly knelt down on the stone floor of her temple. Ishtar’s eyes followed him bend low to the ground as she stretched her leg down for him. He slowly brushed his lips against her foot, just above her toes, and did what she commanded.

Ishtar chuckled. “Hoho! At least you respect my divinity.”

Ritsuka’s lips parted from her foot. “W-we need your power to defend Uruk,” he said through a burning blush.

“Do you turn red in front of all your allies?” Ishtar leaned forward and poked Ritsuka in the forehead. He fell backwards, landing on his back, sprawled out before her.

Before he could sit up, Ishtar stomped her foot down on his chest, pinning him against the ground with her divine strength.

“Your payment was spectacular,” Ishtar said, “but showing me proper respect demands--”

Ishtar stopped and hummed in surprise and curiosity. “Oh! This body excites you, Master?”

“What? I didn’t--”

His denial was interrupted by the goddess stomping her heel against the erection hidden in his pants. “I can sense your lust toward me, human!” Ishtar said, intrigued as she looked him over. “Don’t even try to deceive me.”

Ishtar grinned and had her bow float her away from him as a sly grin spread across her face.

“Bring it out!” Ishtar ordered.

“What?!”

“Show me your arousal, mortal!”

Ritsuka slowly inhaled before reaching down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and loosening his garment as he exposed his penis, now free from being painfully trapped in his underwear, fully erect from the moment she ordered him to kiss her foot.

Ishtar looked at his member with desire but tilted her nose up. “Even if your appreciation is crude, it is good that you revere the most powerful goddess.”

Her bow floated down. Maanna hovered just above his legs as she dipped her foot down like she was testing a pool’s temperature, the tips of her toes rubbing against the head of his penis.

“The best way to finalize our contract is with the mana transfer method,” Ishtar said. “It will strengthen the connection between us.”

Before Ritsuka could object, she pushed his penis forward, pressing it between her foot’s sole and his abdomen, slowly rubbing it up and down.

“How long have you dreamt of me?” Ishtar teased. “Dreamt of burying yourself in my womanhood?”

Ritsuka gasped as she kept pumping his cock. “Since Kutha!” He managed to stammer out, prompting Ishtar to stomp on his member even harder.

“Arrogant, human!” Her other leg dipped down, and she wrapped both her feet around his cock, rubbing his length up and down toward her. "Consider yourself fortunate that you caught my interest, final Master of Chaldea!"

The soles of her feet were soft. Despite going nearly barefoot, the ground could never defile her perfect skin, which now pressed against his shaft on both sides, rubbing back and forth as he felt himself already wanting to climax, ready to burst in her grip.

But before he could lose himself to that ecstasy, Ishtar stopped and pulled her feet back.

“Ah-uh-uh,” Ishtar tisked, tucking her feet under the bow and leaning over the side toward Ritsuka. “We wouldn’t want to waste that. I need your semen to help power those gems that you brought me.”

At the mention of her payment, Ishtar put a hand on her cheek and grinned “So many gems…” she mumbled hungrily, her eyes hazing over at the memory of it.

Momentarily, she coughed and snapped back to focus on the prone human below her.

“Where was I?”

“My...My semen?”

“Oh! Right!” Ishtar pushed herself off the bow and floated in the air above him.

Ritsuka’s begging erection stuck straight in the air toward her. He pressed his fingers at the stone under him, unable to move at the sight of the goddess’s torturously close hips moving to him.

“I’ll permit you an indulgence,” Ishtar sighed, kneeling mid-air. “You’re good entertainment, anyways.”

Ishtar touched the fabric covering her crotch. The cloth disappearing into golden sparkles, revealing her perfect pussy to the temple's firelight.

The goddess stopped hovering in the air, slowly landing on top of Ritsuka’s penis, grinding her lower lips against his length.

“Ishtar…” Ritsuka moaned.

“I’m not just the goddess of victory, you know,” Ishtar said, pushing her hips forward, her slit sliding up and down his shaft, teasingly closer and closer to engulfing the head with every buck of her waist. With every second, the more Ritsuka squirmed under her, and the more she smiled at him as he desperately waited for her to reward his patience. Finally, she slowly positioned her Master’s cock into her folds and buried it inside.

Ishtar’s inner walls gripped Ritsuka’s shaft, tensing and squeezing him as she slid him back and forth inside her pussy. Her pelvis bounced up and down as she rode him, her legs bent up as she floated up, before sliding back down on his penis and sitting on his lap. Her long hair fluttered around her as she rode her new Master.

Ritsuka’s arms hung helplessly up by his face, which had turned almost as bright red as the goddess’s eyes.

Ishtar giggled at his expression. “I’m glad I was the first in the alliance to get my hands on you.”

Ritsuka’s mind was blank with ecstasy as he pushed up into her abdomen. Her sensual body instinctively read his thoughts, bouncing her body faster as he wanted her to speed up. Her legs moved down around his sides, squeezing him like he was caught in her trap, a cage of sexual pleasure. It wasn’t long before he felt the pressure in his genitals build, wanting to finally release inside the beautiful woman straddling him.

“You’re getting close,” Ishtar said, a genuine grin on her face as she enjoyed the human’s cock hammer away inside her. “The mana I’m getting from you… your Mystic Code... is something else!”

Nearing his climax, the mana he could create using the clothes he got from Da Vinci was flowing out of him into his new Servant. Ishtar put her hands on Ritsuka’s chest, using her actual strength to ride his cock, her head hanging to the side, biting her lip as she positioned him into just the right spot to pleasure her new body. The appearance of the powerful Servant above him in the same ecstasy he was feeling was enough to finally push him over the edge, and he finally climaxed.

With the flow of mana, hot semen burst out as he shot his load into Ishtar. She shuddered as being filled by his orgasm was the signal for her own climax, her hair falling over her shoulders as she tilted her head forward and gasped in content.

Ritsuka rested his arm on his forehead as he caught his breath, the command seals on his hand burning from successfully forming a new contract.

Ishtar hummed happily as she also came down from her own climax. Her eyes widening, however, when she realized how pleased she looked right in front of the human. She slipped off him and floated back up in the air, her clothes reappearing with a golden shine as she sat back on Maanna.

“Not bad for a human,” she said as she crossed her arms. “You’ve satisfied me for now. Feel honored, Ritsuka Fujimaru! Your experience has not been shared by many mortals!”

Ritsuka nodded as he slowly sat himself up off the floor. “Thanks… Ishtar.”

He smiled bashfully, his genuine gratitude causing a blush to spread across Ishtar’s face.

“I-- I will rejoin your companions outside,” Ishtar quickly said as she flicked her hair back like the experience had been trivial. “Join me once you’ve recovered.” Her hovering bow sped away, leaving Ritsuka alone in the temple.

Fixing his clothes, Ritsuka sighed happily and took a deep breath. He had a feeling this would be a great partnership.


End file.
